rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S7 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Ariana Grande Laganja Estranja London Adour Mayhem Miller You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Fan BingBing Aquaria: Um no ma'am. Your workout. Actually go home. Like no. Trash. Stanky and fishy. Disgusting. Your look. STUNNING. But like no. Go home. Nicki: Let me just say how i feel about your workout in one sentece. I hate it, period. Ok but like I actually have to critique so like- What I hated about this was not only the "Skinny Legend" lango but also the grammar. Now I understand the grammar part, your first language isn't english but I feel like it looked super messy because of the weird grammar, like the title is not even correct grammar which annoyed me so much for some reason. Also the "Skinny legend" thing annoyed me because I personally feel like "Skinny legend" is overused now and I just cringe every time I hear it. But those 2 things are just things that personally annoys me. Here's a thing I think we can all agree on, It's messy as hell. First you were on a treadmill then you started talking about how you can't hear sweat (?) and then you were talking about how a bottle must be filled with sweat and it kept going on and i was just so lost and confused. Oh gosh thats a lot of text. Onto your look. Now after being so harsh on you I have to admit that this look is probably my favorite tonight. Actually, it is my favorite. I know how talented you are at rushes but this week it didn't work out for you, I'm really disappointed. You HAVE to step it up if you wanna win! I believe in you. Bebe: You started out so strong with the Vanessa jokes (which i love) but everything went downhill after that. I kinda wish you kept the mean bitch thing going on because that's what made it funny. Your runway look is absolutely what I adore! It screams best drag to me. Ugh, if you stayed as a bitch, you would have been pretty good. Next up...Ivy Winters Aquaria: OMG YOU REALLY SNAPPED WITH YOUR WORKOUT KSJAHAHAHAHA I CANNOT. Your look actually not good but like your workout was amazing PERIODT! Things you did: that! Nicki: 4 words. I HAVE TO YELL! At first I was like kinda bored with your workout but when you said how the treadmill could kill and that you're gonna use Sahara to the workout I LAUGHED SO HARD. Sahara: Flatline. Me: Flatline. Trivago: Flatline. My hijab was just not ready. Good fucking job on the workout holy shit. Now your look, I feel like there's something wrong with this. I don't think its the look tbh I think its the picture/pose. I like this look, it's cute, that's it. Bebe: You were too funny in your workout! I LITERALLY CAN'T! This workout actually got Nicki skinny for 12 seconds until she started eating again but whatever. The critics even made it a lot more funnier, especially the Roxxxy joke. For your runway, I honestly don't know what to feel? It's okay but it is pretty. I guess it isn't up to par with the other hoes? Oh well, just slay next time like your workout. Next up...Matryx Aquaria: Your workout was different. I liked that it was just a treadmill like all these other hoes so great job. Your best drag was good. I don't know a lot of Matryx's looks but I mean I'm liking it. You did a really great job tonight, well done. Nicki: You're a freaky bitch i'll tell you that! I liked this a lot, it was something I NEVER would've guessed that any of yall would do, plus it fits Matrix a lot based on her like dark fashion. Not only was it unique but it was funny too, and the edited picture really helped the story a lot if you ask me. Great job on the workout! Your look is amazing too! I love everything about it! From the accessories in the hair to the book/purse and just everything. The only thing I don't like it the purple color. I feel like this would look WAY better if it was like a few shades darker purple, just my opinion. It's still super pretty. Bebe: Just like your name, you were giving me dominatrix realness with your workout! I love the whole fetish theme for this because I might have a new kink now: good and amazing challenge submissions like yours. My only problem is that you treated your workout routine like a commercial and we all know this ain't a commercial challenge. Aside from that, your runway look is okay. It's a meh for me because I don't think it really shined through from the other looks. Just do great again next challenge you might be getting closer to getting a challenge win. Next up...Shangela Aquaria: The unoriginality! First of all your work out was boring, second of all shangela is iconic you couldn't have used something not predictable or used before. Your best drag. No. No ma'am. This ain't it. Bye. Next Nicki: Well you basically based this off your S3 workout which was a very dumb move. There's really nothing to critique other than that you have to be more original. Also the shape in your runway is horrible, same with the flat hair. Bebe: I really thought you would be in the top for this since when we were competing together, you slayed these types of challenges but today, you didn't. You copied the original workout that you did in RPDR3 and that disappoints me. I don't know what to feel about your runway tho. It doesn't really tell me very best drag but I see it. I hope you would step up if you survive tonight. Next up...Stacy Layne Matthews Aquaria: Lmao bye fat. You did a sentence and called it a day. I guess putting no effort into things is kind of your thing because the fact that you took 8 seconds to write this is the amount of time you expect people to submit for your rushes. Not that you were ever gonna do good but this was just really disappointing. Nicki: I'll let the other judges critique you on this one... Bebe: YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY DOING THIS CHALLENGE AND SINCE YOU DID YOURS IN A SENTENCE THEN I'M GONNA DO IT TOO. Last up...The Vixen Aquaria: Okay go off legend. You're workout was really good. I liked it a lot. Your best drag was meh. I mean I like the look but I don't think this is your BEST drag. But over all you did a great job this week. Nicki: I love this. What I don't like so much is the look, It's not bad it just has flaws.. This looks so homemade (I know she's a crafty queen but still) The flower in the hair and the choker are so randomly put on there its bugging me. Other than that I like the rest. Your workout was good. It was so dumb which is why I loved it. I feel like you were just thinking of random stuff and then you randomly thought of horns and it turned out to be your workout, but I love it! Bebe: The words that came out of my mouth when I read your workout was: FANTASTICALLY HILARIOUS! Bitch, you came through with the jokes and we are eating it up like Nicki on the dinner table! As the queen of writing challenges, this is how you write a workout. As much as you did great on the writing part, your look was not. I don't consider this as your best drag because you have a ton of looks that are waaaaay better than this. Other than that, you snapped at your workout! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Matryx Your Raunchy Rack was definitely sexy and slinky. You're safe. Stacy Layne Matthews Once again, you failed... PERIODT I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Ivy Winters Your workout was KILLER!... The Vixen Your ass horns left us horny...for exercise... Ivy Winters Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned immunity in next week's challenge. The Vixen You're safe. Fan BingBing Your workout didn't work out... Shangela I can forgive a bad performance, but I can't forgive unoriginality... Fan BingBing You're safe. Shangela I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Ugliest Drag. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Shangela Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Stacy Layne Matthews I have one thing to say...HENNY! Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts